totalwarfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Paperinik
Paperinik (also known as Pikappa, PK or The Duck Avenger) is one of Donald Duck's many alter-egos and a primary Disney Comics character. He is set to appear in the eleventh episode of Total Warfare, where he will be pit against Duck Dodgers from the eponymous TV show. History Paperinik was originally an anti-hero alter ego created by Donald Duck to avenge himself from all of the injustices and vicissitudes that his uncle Scrooge McDuck and his cousin Gladstone Gander loved to put him in. It all started when Donald accidentally won an house named Villa Rosa, in which he found the costume of a deceased hero with the same moralities of those of Robin Hood: Phantomius. By applying minor changes to the costume and creating an extremely rudimental equipment (such as a chocolate bar disguised as a gun), he started taking the mick out of his two hateful relatives, for example, by anonimously putting them in trouble with the police. However, Donald stopped using his new identity to give an hard time to his hateful relatives as soon as he found out that Duckburg was full of criminals and thieves, and that the city needed an hero. Paperinik (also known as "PK") soon became a true superhero, who now had an actual training, effective equipment made by Gyro Gearloose and now collaborated with Scrooge and Gladstone if they were in need. From being a cheap anti-hero to the saver of a whole town, PK's rise didn't stop here, as hostile, superhuman aliens that want nothing but to destroy humanity, the Evronians, invaded Earth and the unlucky sailor duck was the only hope for the planet, also because a big part of the Duckburg abitants (many of Donald's relatives included) were "coolflamed" (a sort of brainwashing) and were now working AGAINST their hero. With the help of U.N.O. ("O.N.E." in Italian), an A.I. (found in the 151st hidden floor of the Ducklair Tower, a 150 floors skyscraper built for Everett Ducklair and later bought by Scrooge) that gave him a brand new and powerful equipment (as his classic weapons weren't effective against the Evronians), the Diabolical Avenger started fighting the menace, often taking the battle in outer space. In his misadventures Donald met people such as Lyla Lay, a robotic "space-time travelling police officer", abused by her coworkers, who soon engaged a relationship with PK; Xadhoom, a female alien scientist whose race was obliterated by the Evronians and promised to avenge them with her god-like powers, and Everett Ducklair, the evil genius who first created U.N.O. and tried in every possible way to shut him down and replace him with D.U.E. (literally "T.W.O.", it's the evil counterpart of U.N.O.), after the first A.I. befriended the masked avenger. Paperinik eventually managed to wipe out the entire Evronian race by the 23rd Century, except for an elder, who preferred to commit suicide by making his ship explode in outer space instead of reconciling with the humans. Unfortunately said Evronian managed to survive and later rebuilt an organical empowered version of his entire race... By sparring the old Evronian, PK changed the fate of the Earth, and said aliens managed to kill Donald, enslave humanity and destroy the Earth. But Odin Eidolon, a cyborg created by U.N.O. for himself in order to have a physical body in the 23rd Century, managed to warn the 21st Century Donald (who first took a long break from being Paperinik as the Evronians stopped attacking) about those events, so he could return fighting the menace before the inevitable. He finds out that Everett bought the Ducklair Tower back, shutting down U.N.O. as it wasn't useful anymore for Everett. By sneaking into the DL Tower Donald discovers a 152nd hidden roof, the Omega Chamber, in which he meets a third A.I., the Omega Chamber Guardian, who gives him a brand new equipment and suit to annihilate the purple invaders before it's too late. Donald eventually blows up the Ducklair Tower with himself in it in order to save the rest of the city from the last Evronians in Duckburg, and manages to survive. Everett somehow recovers U.N.O. and turns it on. Paperinik's fight with the Evronians is still going on in today's comics. Total Warfare Info. * Real name: Donald Fauntleroy Duck * Born in Duckburg, 09/05/1920 * Height: about 1'40" * Member of the Superhero Club, captain of the UltraHeroes * Wins physical fights with superhuman characters since the start of his heroic career * Has a light love interest towards the female cyborg Lyla Lay after various ups and downs with Daisy Duck (who is also a often exaggerated feminist in the comics) * His worst fear is that one day Everett Ducklair will put his assistant and best friend, the A.I. U.N.O., against him * Is canon to the average Donald Duck * His name is an union of "Paperino" (literally "Little duck", it's Donald Duck's official Italian name) and "Diabolik", the vengeful fictional assassin he was first based on Classic equipment (pre-PKNA): * Extending Boxing Glove - A spring with a boxing glove on it * Crippling Gun - When shot, the victim isn't able to move properly for at least six hours * (various) Laser Pistol(s) - Average laser guns * Car-Can candies - Cause amnesia to whoever eats them. Gyro Gearloose used to eat them after every mission so he could forget Paperinik's actual identity * Donald clone - A robot who acts and talks exactly like Donald Duck/Paperinik * Bouncing Boots - Paperinik's boots have hidden springs into them. He can jump on various buildings' rooftops with a single jump * Utility Belt (ALSO USED IN PKNA) - An homage to the classic Batman, a belt that contains a large number of tools and weapons to use at the last minute. PK kept it also in PKNA and in the further sagas, mainly to use a function that turns it into a jetpack-like tool Normal equipment (PKNA): * The Extransformer Shield - Paperinik's iconic weapon, a giant wearable glove/shield with an exaggerate amount of functions. It makes all of his other weapons (for both close and long range) pretty much useless as it does everything they do... But better and with more features * PK Blasters - A pair of blasters that shoot lasers at an insane speed. They both have PK's silhouette on them * Sword/Halberd - A sword on a side, an halberd on the other one Extransformer Shield: * Stoked by special crystals that could keep it working for 200 years * Can't be destroyed * Normally worn as a glove, but it can change its form and become whatever PK wants it to (such as a jetpack, for longer flights) * Can fly with the same speed of that of a rocket * Can shoot lasers like a normal blaster and shoot a grappling hook * Can shoot a part of itself that turns into a bladed boomerang * Can generate holograms of whoever Paperinik wants (himself included) * The Commutator Gravitational Ray - Can increase/decrease the victim's weight and make him float uncontrollably or smash him on the ground * The Holographic Psychocollector - Scans the victim's mind and turns his worst fear real * The Bradionic Ray - A OHKO attack, the Extransformer shoots three green rays that petrify forever the victims * The 87Bis - A teleporting function that never works * The Crasher - Paperinik's punch extends itself and goes wherever he wants it to hit U.N.O. * An artificial intelligence created by Everett Ducklair and situated in the hidden 151st plan of the Ducklair Tower * Isn't powered by electricity and can't be shut down by normal blackouts * Can sense everything that is happening in the whole galaxy * Has full control over the Ducklair Tower's electronic devices and the Extransformer Shield * Best friends with Donald/Paperinik, will do everything for him * Can help PK by giving him tips, contacting him by appearing as an hologram on the Extransformer, taking control of the shield when Paperinik is in danger and hacking systems for him The Omega Chamber Keeper's Suit * Created by the Omega Chamber Keeper specifically for Donald/Paperinik * Doesn't have an actual name because the OCK thinks that giving names to things is dumb * Made of nanoelectric fibers, the blue parts of the suit become red everytime Donald is angered, amplifying his strenght/speed/resistance/etc. to high superhuman levels * Allows PK to shapeshift into everything he wants. Paperinik often used this function to make the suit look like his normal costume in dangerous situations * Protects PK from mind control, hypnosis and reveals him mindtricks, clones/holograms etc. made by his foes * Has an "Isolating System" integrated, which is able to hide PK from every enemy radar, of both alien and human technology * A variation of the Extransformer Shield is integrated, except that it can't slip away and Paperinik can activate every function just by thinking. This variation is still indestructible, but it can also fly faster, has more lethal attacks and can be used in no time * The Crasher feature is removed and replaced with the Striker Ray * The Striker Ray - A ray that gives disturbing headaches and an extremely high shock to the victim until Paperinik stops firing. PK usually keeps firing it on a foe until he's fully knocked out or incapacitated of fighting back * The Devolver - Another OHKO attack, it makes the victim go back to his original stadium without any possibility of "ri-evolving": for example, it can turn an Evronian into a spore forever. The OCK disactivated this function as it was too dangerous * Can shoot from his fingers abnormous rays that can pierce buildings and living beings * His other hand has a glove that can manipulate energy; he can send shocks that burn the foes just by touching the ground * Can create infinite clones of PK, each clone has the OCK suit and can use every function of the suit in order to help Paperinik in his fights. This is the function that wastes more energy for the suit, but Donald still managed to use it three times after an extensive use of the other functions Feats: Pre-PKNA * Once arrested every criminal and supercriminal in Duckburg in just one night. There were so many criminals in it that the local prison exploded * Beated down alone a league composed of the 5 most lethal supervillains in Duckburg (whose purpose at the time was collaborating to defeat him) * In the Ultraheroes Saga, defeats Spectrus, a member of the Bad-7 team with mind-controlling and telekinetic powers. Later violently bulldozes The Darken Blot, the captain of the Bad-7 and suoerhuman alter-ego of The Black Blot, the most dangerous villain in the Mouseton comics (in which the Black Blot beats the crap out of Mickey Mouse without problems on a daily basis) PKNA * Fights hordes of Evronians alone on a daily basis, always avoiding all of their projectiles (just a single ray would have coolflamed him forever) * Tanks in the face without problems one of Xadhoom's rays (which are made of thermonuclear energy), rays that usually OHKOed Evronians and damaged planets * Tanked an abnormous "psychic attack" by Korinna, Everett's daughter * Was squashed by a sign and got up like nothing * Wiped out the original Evronian race, an entire race of aliens with superhuman strenght and resistance who were trained to fight and kill With the OCK Suit on * Lifts the Ducklair Tower (a 152nd floors skyscraper made of steel, glass and cement, with an hidden spacecraft in it) * Destroys an Evronian Spacecraft with his punches by flying throught it * Brawled against a genetically modified, giant Evronian (just his head was bigger than PK itself) and won * Got up like nothing and kept fighting after he fell for all of the Ducklair Tower floors while a genetically modified Evronian above him was slowly crushing his head * Pierces an Evronian's stomach with a single ray * One of his rays trespassed a whole level of the Ducklair Tower and heavily damaged a spacecraft outside it * Punched an Evronian so fast (while flying) that his punch went on fire * Tanks the explosion of the Ducklair Tower Weaknesses: * Although it's really hard, an extremely big impact could make the Extransformer slip away from PK's hand. However, U.N.O. can call it back * Without his Shield and the OCK Suit, PK is just a humanoid duck. He has almost-superhuman peak conditions, but he's still a duck. If extremely tired or unmotivated, Donald could also forget to prepare his weapons in between his missions * His Ubisoft games Trivia Category:Combatants Category:Disney Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Season 1 Combatants